The Trouble Clefs
by Storm.Reader21
Summary: Fame, love, music, and ...lavender? With fame comes fanmail, and with fanmail comes trouble; the Trouble Clefs to be exact. The reign of Cyclonis is over, but that doesn't mean that the Storm Hawks adventures are!
1. Diseased Pillow Cases

The Trouble Clefs 

PART ONE: Diseased Pillow Cases

"Aghhhhhhhhh!!!!"

Stork's eye twitched manically.

There , covering the helm from end to end was a massive flock of birds, all blinking stupidly.

"Get!" he yelled. " Get out of my ship you diseased pillow cases!"

He quickly ran at the unwanted visitors, that scattered at the sight of him. Now, fifty birds suddenly trying to take of in a tiny space, can be rather…_chaotic_. Feathers flew everywhere and next thing Stork knew the birds were all over him.

_The infectious, dirty birds were touching him!_

"Uhh! No! No! Get away!" He dived to floor to escape being winged in the face.

Something wet and smelly splattered on his face. It covered the floor.

Stork blinked open his eyes at the floor and-

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHH!"

The Condor rocked and another groups of birds flew off into the night.

"FINN!" Stork shouted as he stood up next to the helm.

Finn was still snoring in his room.

"FINN!" Stork yelled once more.

Finn however, was currently asleep dreaming that he was on a double date. That is, he was dreaming that he was on a date with two girls. With one arm around each of them he leaned over to the girl on the left with pursed lips. She started to lean in as well. And as his lips met the girl's - _"FINN!" _He broke away from the girl and turned to the one on his right.

She gave him an irritated look. "Don't worry, you're next." Finn said seductively.

"FINN!"

He turned his head to the girl on his left. She now had an irritated look on her face as well. He stepped away and held his hands up defensively, in fear that she was going to hit him.

"FINN!" The two girls yelled in sync.

"Calm down girls." He said softly. "There's enough Finn for the both of you." He said taking a step back towards them.

The girl that had been on his left scoffed. The other girl whipped her hand up in the air and slapped Finn's face.

His eye's shot open immediately. He looked around, disappointed that he had only been dreaming.

"Finn!" Called Stork's voice from the helm.

He sighed and lazily got up.

Five minutes later Finn lazily stumbled in, drowsy eyed and exhausted. Minutes ago he had been enjoying his well deserved beauty until Stork's voice had awoken him.

"_Finn_!" Stork growled again.

"There's no need to yell Stork. I'm right here." Finn stated, looking at the Merb in the blue flannel, doom PJs covered in tiny skulls and cross bones.

" You were last in the helm last night!" He stated.

"Ya, so what?" Finn asked tiredly.

" I specifically told you to close all the windows. You left one open!" Stork said pointing at a small open porthole.

"Oh." Finn said, finally realizing what Stork was so irritated about. "Opps."

" 'Oops!' is right!" Stork growled. "Because of your _laziness_, the Condor is now full of BIRDS!"

He leaned close to Finn and pointed a finger. Finn leaned back in disgust.

"Dude, what's on your face?" He looking at the white goo that was all over Stork.

"That would be _their mess_." said Stork irritability. "I'm holding you responsible."

It had been just over a week that they had been getting, what they called 'unwanted guests'. After getting back from the Far side , they had officially been declared famous. It's not like they weren't expecting it, it's just that with fame came fan mail. And with fan mail, there came about a two dozen birds a day with messages, and with a two dozen birds a day, there came a mess. The problem occurred about a week ago, when they had left the portholes in the helm open. That morning when Stork had gone to the helm he almost had a heart attack. Over a three dozen birds where scattered in the helm and the floor had been caked with bird poop. They had learned that it was best to keep all their windows closed, so that the messaging birds would be forced to land on the balcony instead.

"Ummmm…. It was an accident." Finn blurted out defensively.

" I don't care if it was an accident or if you purposely left it open. You're cleaning it up." Stork said loudly in a demanding tone. They stared at each other for a minute in silence. Finn sighed, knowing that Stork wasn't going to let him get out of this one.

"Fine." Finn said dejectedly. Stork smiled , "I'll get the mop."

As Stork walked off to get the mop, Finn mumbled something inaudible and made his way to the birds that had remained in the helm after Storks outburst, to retrieve the letters. It took a while, but finally after a few minutes he had made a small pile of letters on the table.

Stork walked in with a mop in hand and a bucket at his feet.

Stork had obviously washed up, the white goo that had been on him was now gone. If only Finn was as lucky.

Finn's shoulder sagged. Stork threw him the mop and kicked the bucket to Finn.

" Have Fun. I'm going back to sleep." Stork gave Finn a grin and walked off.

"_Have fun. I'm going back to sleep." _Finn said mockingly behind Storks back.

He let out a sigh and went to work.

***Later that day***

Junko walked into the helm to find the rest of his team mates. Stork was at the front of the ship messing with the Condor's controls. Piper and Aerrow were chowing down on some cereal. Radarr was going through what was that day's pile of fan mail. And Finn lay slouched in a chair covered in white goo, eyes closed, a mop and bucket at his feet. Finn let out a loud yawn as Junko approached him.

"Hey, Finn?" Junko asked.

One of Finn's eyes popped open at the mention of his name. "Yah?" He mumbled.

"What's that white stuff on you?" Junko questioned.

Stork, as well as Radarr, Piper, and Aerrow turned to see Finn's reaction to the question.

Finn squinted his eyes and groaned irritably. He got up and walked to the exit with clenched fists. " I'm going to the bathroom to… _wash up._" And he was gone.

"Ummmm…" Junko said with a confused look on his face. He looked to Stork for an answer.

" He left the porthole open." Stork stated.

"Ahhh." Junko said shaking his head up and down. That made everything clear.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first story. I'd like to thank my co-writer StormyWriter18_. _This is only the start. The next chapter is where the real fun begins, but you'll just have to wait. The more reviews then the quicker I upload. So please... Please review.**


	2. Scented

**PART TWO: Scented**

When Finn came back the white goo was gone.

He looked around at his team mates and saw Radarr in the fan mail.

"Radarr! Get away from the mail." Finn half yelled, running towards the mail he had worked so hard to retrieve. Frightened by Finn's reaction, Radarr let out a small chirp and ran off out of site, a small pile of fan mail in his hands.

Finn now at the table, fixed the pile of fan mail that Radarr had been going through.

"Finn, don't yell at Radarr. He was probably just grabbing his own mail." Said Aerrow. Finn gave him an annoyed look, unable to believe that Radarr was getting so much more fan mail than the rest of them.

"Whatever." Finn said, brushing off Aerrow's comment. "Lets see who's most popular today." Finn continued, picking up the letters.

He looked down at the letters and began reading off the names as he handed them out.

" Aerrow. Stork. Piper. Stork. Junko. Aerrow. Aerrow. _Aerrow_. Piper. Junko. Piper. Aerrow. Stork. Junko. Aerrow." He read aloud. " And let me guess." Finn said, diverting his eyes from the last letter in his hand momentarily. "Aerrow." He looked down and not to his surprise, the skyknight's name was there.

"Just hand it here Finn." said Aerrow.

Finn dejectedly handed the letter to his commander frowning. Aerrow had a total of 10 letters, Piper had 9, Junko 7, Stork 7, and Finn… zero.

Finn yelled out in exasperation.

"Oh, Come on! I could of sworn I saw at _least _three with my name on them!" He yelled.

* * *

*** Somewhere in the Condor's Ventilation System***

Radarr scurried towards the pile of letters up ahead. He looked down at the ones in his hand, the letters F-i-n-n inscribed on each parchment. He let out a long chirp that resembled laughing. He threw the letters in his hand onto the pile he had made, and scurried off back in the direction of the helm.

* * *

***Back at the Helm***

"Relax Finn, I'm sure the messenger birds with your fan mail probably just got lost trying to find the Condor." Junko suggested.

"Hmph" Finn said, hoping that Junko's wild suggestion might be true.

Finn took a step towards a chair at the table and realized there was something under his foot. He looked down and saw a envelope, tinted purple, on the floor. He picked it up hoping it would be entitled to him. To his disappointment a five letter name was scribbled in illegible fancy handwriting on it. He was about to hand it to Aerrow to see if he could read it, but before he did he caught a whiff of… _lavender? _He brought the envelope to his face and inhaled through his nose.

"_Lavender?" _the wingman said in surprise.

A lithe dark hand tried to pluck the letter from his grasp, but Finn manoeuvred it out of the way. "Hehe," laughed Piper nervously. "That would be mine."

"Oh really?" said Finn. He was even more irritated now. Not only did Piper get as many letters as Aerrow, but this one was _scented. _"We'll lets just see what it says!" he said dodging Piper the entire time he tried to read it.

**'**_**Piper Piper,**' _he began.

"Finn, you really shouldn't read Piper's mail." Aerrow said, as he watched Piper chase Finn in a desperate attempt to retrieve the letter.

"Yah Finn! Give it back!" Piper yelled at him. But Finn being Finn, ignored them both and started reading again.

**'_Piper Piper_**

_**If you played me a song, **_

_**I'd follow you to the ends of Atmos and beyond'**_

"Wait -what?" Aerrow said surprised. "A love letter?" He stopped for a second thinking something over. "Keep reading Finn."

Piper momentarily stopped chasing Finn. "Aerrow!" She said, astounded that he was actually encouraging Finn's childish behaviour.

_**Your midnight hair like the royal sky**_

_**On a skimmer of dreams, into it I'd fly**_

"Does it really say that?" said Junko, who was also now interested in the letter. He stopped Piper in her tracks and held her back with one hand on her head as he looked over Finn's shoulder at the note to see if everything Finn had said was actually true.

"Let go of me Junko! Give. It. Back!" Piper cried out in a desperate attempt of freedom.

_**And oh your eyes a tingling tangerine, the most gorgeous of eyes I ever did see**_

**_And if I was with you, I'd tell you the end of this prose…but- _you'll just have to wait**_** ?'** _

Finn turned the last line into a question.

Aerrow along with Radarr on his shoulders, walked over to Finn's side to read the letter for themselves. Even Stork did the same thing.

"Uhhhh!!" Piper yelled in exasperation. "Reading other peoples' mail is a federal offence! Now hand it over!"

Finn continued in a slightly mocking tone.

**'_Dear Piper,_**

_**I hope you liked that little poem. If we should ever meet, I'll tell you the end. I don't want to seem too forward but your striking beauty is one that deserves praise.**_

Finn let out a snort. "Talk about cheesy!" Finn stated, interrupting himself momentarily. "Why can't the dude just say that he thinks she's hot."

Piper's dark skin was showing hints of a blush as she tried to push Junko's hand away from her. She was sorely tempted to blast them all.

**'_Anyways, your last reply was truly an eye opener for me. I had no idea -'_**

"What?!" said Aerrow suddenly looking at Piper. The rest of the team looked surprised too. Junko let go of Piper's head and she fell on the floor.

"_You've been replying to this guy?"_

Piper rose and smiled uncomfortably. "I wasn't going to at first," she said speaking quickly, " But he mentioned the economics behind crystal mining practices, and well I just wrote a tiny reply and then-"

"Piper, you know this guy is probably some thirty-year old who lives in his basement right?" said Aerrow.

"Well, then he's a really smart thirty-year old in his basement." She argued.

Finn was laughing. "Probably lives with his parents too. Or better yet. Maybe it's Newb! Ha! You're writing love letters to a creepy little-"

Piper growled. "They are _not _love letters! We were discussing different philosophers and their theories on crystal fusion."

"Crystal fusion huh?" said Stork. He pointed to the letter. "_That_ didn't sound like crystal fusion theories." Junko nodded in agreement with the Merb.

Piper snatched back the letter from Finn before he could respond. "It's none of your business anyways!" She said irritably.

"You don't seriously plan on meeting this guy do you?" asked Aerrow incredulous.

"Of course not!" replied Piper. "I made it quite clear that I have no intention of meeting him and besides, it's just friendly discussion-"

"Friendly discussion?" Aerrow repeated, jaw dropping. "Piper that was _not _friendly discussion. He was totally romancing you."

"Oh yeah, well, you're one to talk." said Piper still upset that he'd let Finn read her mail. "What about the tons of fan letters you get from all those girls? I saw them!" She then mockingly acted like a young, swooning fan. She batted her eyelashes and put her hands together next to her cheek.

" 'Oh Aerrow, you're like the most handsome skyknight _ever_!' " she said in a girly voice. Her face turned sour and her blush deeper. Her hands curled into fists at her sides. "What about those letters? Hmm?"

Aerrow's own fair skin tinted pink. He was shocked at first, then embarrassed; then he retaliated. "I never said I liked the attention!"

"Yah! GO Aerrow! You tell her!" Finn shouted popping up between them.

" And at least _I_ don't encourage it!" continued Aerrow.

Finn leaned over to Piper and whispered, " You gonna take that Piper?"

" If you never liked the attention, then why do you bother reading them?" Piper shot back, trying to ignore his statement about encouraging it.

" They might be important letters!" Aerrow said defensively.

"Woah! Yeah! Hit her in the face!" Finn shouted enthusiastically. Piper and Aerrow turned to Finn.

"WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT?!"

* * *

**A/N: Personally, I love this chapter. I also want to tell you guys that its really dissaponting when you guys don't review because then my urge to write more weakens. The more people I know like my story, the more I want to write. So, please , _please_ review. This chapter plays a big role in this story, and I assure you , it's just gonna keep getting better! Oh and a Thank you to my dear sister, StormyWriter18.**


	3. Trouble in the Mail

PART THREE: Jay Sends A Gift

Aerrow and Finn were bored out of their minds, as they sat in the helm. Stork sat near the front of the ship reading from his book of Merbian Darkness Poetry. Junko had told them earlier that he was going down to the hanger bay to fix up their rides. And Piper, who hadn't been talking to Aerrow as much as she usual did, was most likely in the lab, experimenting with new found crystals that they had brought over from the Farside.

Radarr entered holding a pile of letters. Stork looked up from his book, and Aerrow and Finn turned to Radarr. Their faces all had the same expression.

_Great. Today's fan mail._

Radarr walked over to Finn and Aerrow at the table. He handed Finn the pile, but held a smaller pile in his other hand. Finn grabbed the letters and Radarr just scurried off.

Finn looked down at the fan mail and sighed. "Let's get this over with." He said having a feeling he wasn't getting any mail today.

Every time Junko's and Piper's name popped up they would put the letter in a pile on the table. Today there were no scented letters, but one addressed to the Storm Hawks all together.

"I'll take that one Finn." Aerrow said to him, reaching his hand out for the letter.

"No way dude. You already have like a dozen letters. This one's mine." Finn protested, holding the letter close to him.

"The letter's for everyone, Finn. But if it makes you feel better, you can read it first." Aerrow said, not really caring.

Finn smiled and greedily ripped open the note. Aerrow watched as Finn's eyes rapidly scanned the note. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. After finishing the note he threw it on the floor and grabbed the envelope off the table. He pulled out what looked like tickets from the envelope and he stared at them as if they were solid gold.

"No. Way! Wooooooooah!" Finn yelled happily.

Aerrow picked up note , wondering what it said.

_Dear Storm Hawks,_

_I'm a big fan and I feel as if I am in your debt. You have done so much for Atmos and I wish to reward you for your heroics. That is why I've pulled a few strings and have gotten you V.I.P tickets to see _The Trouble Clefs _at the annual _Loud and Proud _Concert on Terra Muse. It was sold out, but I have some friends in high places. I hope to see you there, as to thank you once again properly._

_Sincerely,_

_Jay_

"Who's Jay?" Aerrow asked .

"Who _cares_?!" Finn replied excitably. " He's a fan. A really, really generous fan!"

Finn proceeded to do a small jig, the tickets held tightly in his hands.

" Okay. But then who are the Trouble Clefs?"

Finn froze immediately.

"You don't know who the Trouble Clefs are?" Finn asked shocked.

"Ummm. No." Aerrow said quietly.

" They're only the biggest band ever! They were featured on _Rolling Drones Magazine _like a gazillion times!" Finn said exuberantly.

"Okay." Aerrow said, wondering what _Rolling Drones Magazine _was.

"Stork!" Finn said loudly to the Merb. " Set a course for Terra Muse, we're going to a concert!"

Storks head shot upwards and his eye twitched.

"Terra _Muse?" _Stork said worriedly. He clearly remembered his last visit to Terra Muse and it wasn't exactly his favourite. Being the Terra of music, concerts were many. When they first visited, about four different songs, all of different styles, were playing at maximum volume. The clashing melodies created a major cacophony as well as a major headache for Stork.

"Dude! This is awesome! And they're V.I.P tickets! Oh wow, I gotta go tell Junko." Finn said, running off to the hanger bay.

"Terra Muse?" Stork said again, as he could already hear the clashing and banging ring through his ears.

"Come on Stork. A trip to Terra Muse isn't gonna kill you." Aerrow said calmly.

Stork let out a sigh.

"I'll get my ear plugs." Stork stated, walking off, switching the Condor to cruise control.

Aerrow was alone at the moment. He looked down at the pile of fan mail from fan girsl in his hands.

Pipers words rang in his head._" If you never liked the attention, then why do you bother reading them?" _He got up and walked up to the small garbage can in the corner. He recalled his answer_. " They might be important letters!" _Unlikely. He never got mail before all of the fan mail. He dropped his pile of letters in the garbage can.

Then he let out a sigh and walked off. He decided that he should go and tell Piper about the concert tickets… and apologize.

Aerrow stood in front the lab door and knocked. After a minute of waiting he allowed himself in. It looked like she had been working on an experiment, but had left recently. The next place he went to was her room. He knocked on the door and this time Piper answered it.

"Umm.. Can I come in?" Aerrow asked not knowing what else to say.

"Oh.. Uh. Yeah, I guess." Piper responded.

Aerrow only took two steps into her room, in fear that she might feel he was intruding.

When the door closed behind him, he smelt whiffs of lavender. Pipers room was neat and tidy just like always. Piper sat down on her bed waiting for what he had to say.

" Umm, We're heading to Terra Muse." Aerrow said.

_Terra Muse? _Piper thought. The last time they were there was on Valentine's Day, but they had only stopped there to pick up some materials, Piper recalled silently.

"Why are we going to Terra Muse?" Piper asked, with a questioning look on her face.

"Some fan sent us V.I.P tickets to see some band called The Trouble Clefs there." Aerrow explained. "You ever heard of them?" Aerrow asked questionably.

"Uh. Yeah. I think Finn mentioned them before." Piper answered.

"Typical Finn." Aerrow said taking another step into the room. As he did he caught a glimpse of purple tinted parchment under her pillow and he remembered why he had really came looking for her.

"Uhh. Piper?" Aerrow asked timmidly.

"Yeah?" She said.

"About yesterday." He started. Her face fell. "I'm sorry. I think I kind of overreacted."

"You think?" Piper question sarcastically. Aerrow let out a small chuckle.

" I'm sorry." Piper said, looking at the ground. "I guess I overreacted too."

A moment of silence passed. Their eyes met.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt." Aerrow finally said. Piper looked away. She knew he didn't mean physically. He was saying he didn't want her to get disappointed. She thought of Domiwick and Lark, how they had both let her down. Another moment of silence passed.

"I know." Piper said sadly. "_I know_" She said again, half whispering it to herself.

* * *

**A/N: Hey. Highschools started and i haven't had much writing time. Now i know this chaps. kind of short but the next one is longer. I don't have much to say; thanks again to my co-writer StormyWriter18 for editting. Also thanks to all you readers who have reviewed. Thats what will keep me going. Reviews are the ways i know your feeling. If you read this i want you to review no matter what! even if you dont have an account yet. I need those reviews badly for motivation and the more reviews the faster the next chap. goes up. I'm aiming for a total of 14 reviews ( i know, i know. twice as much as i have right now.) but seriously i need your help. And you do this by reviewing. Again i stress that you review and i also stress that you dont give up on my story. The end is where the major action kicks in and i know you'll love it then. Umm thats pretty much all, so please review and keep reading. :D**


	4. A Team

**PART FOUR:**** A Team**

The approaching Terra was now in view. It was easy, even from their distance too see that people from all over Atmos were flocking towards the Terra to see the Loud and Proud Concert.

"_Loud and Proud?" _Stork asked questionably.

" Yah. Finn says it's the biggest concert in all of Atmos." Aerrow said to Stork.

Stork let out a groan. " I think I'm just going to stay in the Condor." Stork told Aerrow.

Finn walked in, just in time to hear Storks last remark.

" You can't stay in the Condor, Stork!" Finn objected. "These are quality tickets. You can't not go. It would be such a waste!" Finn protested.

Stork growled at Finn. "As you must _love_ your precious rock Finn, I for one _do not."_

"But there's six tickets! We even got one for Radarr!" Finn half yelled.

Radarr chirped at Finn, reminding him he was there. Stork gave Finn a very irritated look.

"_No way _in the Atmos are you getting me to go to that concert!" Stork stomped his foot stubbornly. " I am _not_ leaving this ship!"

___________________________________________________

" Remind me again how you got me off the ship?" Stork asked as he trudged along the dirt road with the other Storm Hawks toward the city. Stork gazed back at his beloved Condor from a far.

" Come on Stork. It'll be fun." Junko said reassuringly.

" Have you ever even been to a concert Junko?" asked Stork.

" Well, on Terra Wallop we have the Annual Folk Gathering. Everyone goes on stage and sing folk songs, and the Wallop that sings the best gets an award." Junko explained excitedly.

Stork, unfortunately, recalled hearing Junko sing a traditional Wallop folk song on Terra Neon back when the entire terra had gotten enslaved by the two headed tentacle monster/producers. His legs quavered with stage fright just thinking about it. His ears also quavered.

" Never mind. That's probably worse." Stork said, not wanting to hear anymore details of the wallops singing. And he definitely didn't want an example of some folk music.

The Storm Hawks walked side by side as they stood in a line. From left to right was Junko, Stork, Finn, Aerrow ( with Radarr on his shoulder), and Piper. They all had decided earlier that they would wear normal closes in order to avoid drawing attention from the crowd. Junko wore his simple leather jacket over a Storm Hawk shirt with a plain pair of beige pants. Stork wore his Bessie t-shirt from Terra Aquanos and black knee long shorts. Radarr wore his uniform because he had no other clothes. And Finn, Piper and Aerrow all wore a pair of dark jeans. Aerrow and Piper both wore Storm Hawks T- shirts that were a size too big.

" What's on your shirt Finn?" Piper asked looking at the symbol on his chest. Finns shirt was black with a white design. It looked like a shiny record, with a treble clef in the center and two smaller music notes at the lower left and upper right sides of the record.

"It's the Trouble Clef's band emblem. Isn't it awesome?" Finn said enthusiastically.

"Uh, I guess." Piper said not sure whether his last statement was a rhetorical question. Piper hadn't really been stoked about going to the concert. Sure, the Trouble Clefs sounded great, but this was Finn. And she never liked his rock and if they were anything like his rock she had decided that near the start she and Stork would sneak back to the ship.

" Oof." Aerrow said as he bumped into a short redheaded girl who looked about their age.

" Ow! Watch were your goi-" The girl started until she looked at his face. Her sapphire eyes widened as she looked up at his face. Her jaw dropped and her arms grabbed him toward her as he tried to step away awkwardly.

" You're Aerrow! Skyknight of the Storm Hawks!" She said still in shock.

" Uhh. Yeah. I know." Aerrow said, knowing she wouldn't believe him if he said no.

The other Storm Hawks stared awkwardly and uncomfortably as the scene played out. They had hoped no one would recognize them because they tended to get separated from each other in the crowd of fans. And they would all prefer not being notice, except for Finn. But he promised not to tell anyone who he was on Terra Muse or else they wouldn't go to the concert.

" I LOVE YOU!" the girl practically screamed. Aerrow blushed slightly and Piper rolled her eyes. Typical crazy fan behaviour. " Oh My GOD! My friends are never gonna believe me. You have to come with me." she said starting to pull Aerrow in the opposite direction of the concert as she completely ignored the others Storm Hawks. Aerrow mumbled a few protests which were completely ignored by the red head. He had never been good when it came to denying some of his fans outrageous demands. Probably because he didn't want to disappoint anyone, it made him think of Newb a lot.

Piper grabbed Aerrows free hand and pulled him toward her and the other Storm Hawks.

"Arghhh!" The Red head growled in frustration as she looked back at her new competition. " Get lost sister! I saw him first, he's mine!" The Red Head demanded.

This just irritated Piper. This girl didn't even realize she was a Storm Hawk too. But of course she was only interested in Aerrow, weren't they all? Piper sneered at the Red Head, but it was obvious she wasn't going to give up easily.

"I've known him _way _before you ever heard of him!" Piper said offended, as she tried to keep her cool.

The red head looked her up and down and gasped. "Oh my God! Then you must be Piper!" She sucked in a deep breath. " Your so awesome!!! You're like my most favourite squadie _ever_!" The Red head completely forgot about Aerrow and leaned towards Piper with her freckled face right in front of hers.

"Ummm." Piper said uncomfortably.

"Is it true that you can do that glowy thing were you like unleash a crystals full power?" She asked as she waved her hands around a lot.

"Uh, yeah." Piper said unintelligently, wondered how to respond to the girl.

" Is it true that you fought Cyclonis one on one and _beat _her???" She continued leaning so closer to Piper that Piper had to take a step back before there heads collided.

" Is it true that you're the smartest of the Storm Hawks?" The Red head continued.

" Well… _yeah." _Piper said grinning.

" Then why aren't you the SkyKnight? I mean no offence Aerrow." She said looking at the Skyknight who stood behind Piper. " But really, it would make more sense if Piper was like the Skyknight."

" Heh." Piper let out a chuckle.

"Well, we work as a team." Aerrow said kindly putting a hand on Pipers shoulder. Piper looked at Aerrow who gave her a smile. She returned it warm heartedly. The Red head stared at the two for a second. And her eyes widened.

"OOOOOOH. I get it!" She said, putting her hand over her mouth to hide her grin.

" A _teeeeam_!" She said enthusiastically, as she nudged Aerrow with her elbow and gave him a wink.

Piper and Aerrow looked at each other with confused looks and looked back at the fan questionably.

" I can't believe I didn't see it earlier." She said embarrassedly. "It's always you two on the missions and the way Aerrows always looked at you." She said staring at Piper. Aerrows and Pipers eyes widened, now realizing what the girl was referring too. " Not to mention you two _love_ being around each other. It's _sooooo _obvious. But don't worry." She said smiling. " I know how to keep a secret."

"Woah, woah woah!" said Piper bewildered putting up her hands.

"Were not-" added Aerrow. He motioned to himself and Piper.

"Yeah," she agreed also waving her hands. "Totally not-"

They both simultaneously stuttered out a mix of 'no ways', 'nu-uh's , and general denials.

Finn snickered in the background.

"Oh," said the red-headed girl looking slightly disappointed. Then her face brightened. "So that means you're single then?" she said closing in on Aerrow again. He took a step back.

"Umm.. er-yeah I guess. But I, uh, really don't have time to date and you know-uh- we really ought to be going now. It's been-uh, nice talking to you- um, whoever you.. are."

Quickly he grabbed Piper's wrist and moved through the crowd past their team mates knowing they would trudge behind.

"It's Sandie!" shouted the girl happily, waving as they disappeared. " With and I-E at the end. S-A-N-"

Her voice merged into the noise of the crowd fading from their hearing but not from their minds.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! Fourth Chapter is finally up! This is more of a fun chapter, in other words its there for a laugh so i hope you liked it. I haven't being updating for a while... sorry to dissapoint you but i do have homework and school activities that i have to pay attention to, too. Anyway, i really hope you liked it. Also, thanks again to StormyWriter18, my co-writer and editor in chief. Oh and about the Storm Hawks shirts, there just T-shirts with the Storm Hawks emblem on it, if you're wondering. And thats all for now.**

**So please review and tell your friends about it and click story alert or author alert because i know you guys are going to _love_ how my story turns out in the end.**


	5. 8 Hours of Pure Boredom

**PART FIVE: 8 Hours of Pure Boredom**

Piper and Aerrow kept a steady pace and were careful to look where they were going in order to avoid any other crazy fans around. They walked a few paces ahead of their team mates, but eventually the rest caught up.

"Dude, slow down." Finn said, still chuckling from everything he had overheard in their conversation with the fan. Aerrow seemed to realize that Piper and him had been walking too rapidly, and he stopped. Piper did the same. He turned around to face the other Storm Hawks who all had a grin on their face except for Stork.

" What's so funny?" Aerrow asked irritably. Piper gave them an irritable look as well.

"It's _soooooo_ obvious." Finn said, bursting out laughing near the end. Aerrow rolled his eyes as he let out a sigh. Piper crossed her arms.

"Oh oh. _I get it_!" Finn said quoting the red headed girl while waving his arms around like he finally understood something. " A _teeeeeeeeeeeeeam_." Finn said using air quotes for the word team.

" Seriously Finn. Cut it out." Piper said sternly.

" Sorry, don't worry I won't mention that little incident. _Much." _Finn said proudly giving a smirk. " I mean, I can't believe that she thought you two were dating." He continued letting out a chuckle, but then his face changed. He seemed to be mulling something over.

" _Acually. _When you think about it…" Finn started to say.

" FINN!" Piper and Aerrow yelled at the same time. Finn let out a small chuckle. Even Stork let a grin creep on to his face.

* * *

**_Aerrows POV_**

The rest of the Storm Hawks and I had just come back from a restaurant where there was a small incident involving a fork and a spring roll that got kind of out of hand, but Finn made me promise not to mention it again.

We were heading towards the stadium in which the concert was taking place. Supposedly, it's called the _Imperial Coliseum _and is the oldest and largest stadium on the Terra which is saying a lot for a terra that holds 38 coliseums ( that are mainly used for various concerts).

Finn had been really stoked about the whole thing since we got the tickets, but personally I thought it would be nice to know who this Jay is. He probably was just a fan, but ever since Finn told me how much it was for six V.I.P tickets for this particular concert which had been originally sold out, I just had to repay this fan. It must've cost him a fortune. For a while I had been considering that he must have stolen the tickets, but I shouldn't accuse him for something he might not have done.

I also couldn't help but think of the conversation with Sandie. _NO! Not the part about Piper and me! Why she thought Piper and I were.. well.. together is a question to me._ I mean about how she could have possible known about the binding, and how Piper had fought Cyclonis one and one and won? But now that the rest of the team and I were pretty much famous I guessed people were going to learn more about our journeys and personal lives. It was a little more than I ever would want them to know but I supposed I'd just have to get used to it. But that didn't mean I wouldn't like some privacy. It was getting annoying, especially when every second girl I'd seen since I came back from the Farside was screaming '_I love you, Aerrow!_' I mean, I was never interested in fame when I had pledged myself to be the Skyknight of the Storm Hawks, so I was kind of hoping for the fame to pass quickly, just so me and the other Storm Hawks could settle down more and relax and be able to go out in public in our uniforms without a group of fans running towards us.

"Wow that's a lot of people." I heard Junko say. I looked up to see what he was talking about and I realized that 'a lot of people' was an understatement. The coliseum looked like it was still half a kilometre away, but a few meters in front of us was a huge crowd that stretched on all the way from the coliseum.

" Uh, I'm getting claustrophobic." Stork started. " I'm going back to the ship."

"Oh no you don't!" Finn said grabbing Storks wrist as Stork started to walk away.

" This can't possibly be the line." I said still shocked. I looked to Finn for an answer.

" Of course it is. I told you it would be packed. Just be happy we got here early." Finn said like it was obvious.

"Early?! What do you mean early?" Piper said in amazement. Finn rolled his eyes.

" I mean that the _Imperial Coliseum _can fit ten times this many people." Finn said pointing to the large crowd in front of him. Stork turned a darker shade of green.

" Ten times!?" I yelled.

" Well, it is called the _Imperial _Coliseum." Junko said uneasily.

"How long till the concert starts?" Piper asked.

"Ummmm." Finn said looking at the tickets. " Midnight." He said happily. "Only ten hours till the best show of our lives" He finished smiling. Everyone's shoulder drooped.

_Ten hours!? _I thought. "This is going to be a long wait." I said speaking my mind.,

**********************8 hours Later*********************

I laid on the grass below me, and looked up at the darkened sky. I couldn't remember how long I had been there. I just laid there, bored out of my mind. Since we'd gotten bored from waiting in line the team and I had been doing multiple things to pass the time. We had played a few rounds of _Splunk_ which got boring quickly after Radarr kept winning. I had practiced Sky-Fu with Piper at one point but people started to watch us and in order to avoid being recognized we had to stop. Piper and I also discussed some battle strategies, but now that Cyclonis has already been defeated we weren't exactly sure who we'd use them against. Stork had brought his book _1001 Terrible Afflictions and the Hopeless Needs of Fighting Them _and had started reading out loud but had to stop after Junko lost his lunch when Stork was describing the symptoms of Greyfleck stomach fever. And through the rest of the hours we did countless things to pass the time until eventually we ran out of things to do. I was still not sure what the time was but I could see crowds of people every so often heading towards us to line up behind us.

" What time is it?" Piper asked me. She was lying down beside me and beside her laid Finn, who had gotten bored of playing his air guitar not long ago.

" I don't know. Finn?" I asked wondering if he had a watch.

" I don't know. Junko?" He simply replied. Junko was sitting beside Finn.

"I don't know. Stork? " Junko asked Stork. Stork sat under a tree a few metres away reading his book. He looked up and just shrugged his shoulder. I sighed.

" I'll ask someone who actually has a watch." I said. I didn't exactly have anything better to do. Right then when I stood up I heard a loud _ding_ from the city in the distance. Then another. And another. I realized that the noise was coming from the clock tower in the city and I listened. After hearing seven more _dings _it stopped and I realized it was now ten o'clock. Only two more hours.

"Yes!" A light brunette girl cheered in front of me. _Why was she so happy? _I thought. We still had two more hours to wait. I tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and looked at me curiously.

" You do know that we still have two more hours till the show, don't you?" I asked.

" Of course. But they're letting us in the Coliseum now" she said, cracking a smile near the end of her sentence. She looked me up and down quickly before asking, " So you're a Storm Hawk fan?" She said as she pointing at my Storm Hawks T-shirt.

I looked down at my shirt and up at her.

"Yeah." I said happily. She didn't realize I was actually a member of the Storm Hawks.

"That's cool. They're my second favourite squadron." She said cracking another smile.

"Second?" I questioned wondering who her favourite squadron was.

" Well, the Trouble Clef's are my fav squad of course!" She said enthusiastically. _The Trouble Clef's _I thought. _But that's the name of the band playing at tonight's concert. What does she mean by squadron? _

" Aren't they the band playing at this concert though?" I asked confused.

"Well, yeah." She said.

"But you just said that they're your favourite squadron." I pointed out. She stared at me like I was some sort of idiot.

"Yeah. I did." She said. I looked at her with confused features. She stared at me for a second and something seemed to pop up in her mind.

" Oh my gawd." She said shocked. " You don't know, do you?" She asked.

" What don't I know?" I said still confused.

" The Trouble Clef's are a _really_ famous band." She started. " But they're _also _Terra Muse's Squadron." She explained. My eyes widened. I contemplated on why I hadn't known this earlier. I never really thought that Terra Muse had a squadron of it's own. _But that doesn't explain why I never heard of them be_- my thoughts were cut off by the brunette.

"They _used_ to be just a really cool band but eventually when the Cyclonian invasion got really bad they decided to become a squadron. The leader's uncle used to be the Skyknight of terra Muse, but he's old and sick now like the rest of the old squadron. I can't even remember the name of the old squadron!" she flicked her hands as though to show off her brightly coloured nails. "But anyways, since they started up the squadron, Terra Muse has been a whole lot safer. And harmonious!" She said shouting out her last statement_. _

_I should tell the others, _I thought.

"Thanks. I never knew. Anyway, I gotta tell my friends. . .See you." I said awkwardly, walking away towards the rest of the Storm Hawks.

"Later. Oh and umm." I turned to face the girl again. The brunette took out a slip of paper and jotted down something on it. She took a step towards me. "Name's Robin. Call me." She handed me the slip of paper and she started to walk away.

"Oh. Uh. Bye, Robin." I said awkwardly. She stopped and turned.

" Bye, _Aerrow_." She said winking and with that she turned and walked away.

My eyes widened. _Aerrow! She knew my name, _I thought_. But I didn't tell her my name. _

"Uhhg. I need a better disguise." I mumbled to myself. I walked back towards the group.

As I walked over I could see the Storm Hawks starting to get up.

" Hey guys," I yelled to them. "I want to tell you some-" I started but was cut of by a chorus of loud trumpets coming from the coliseum. Finn jumped up in excitement.

"Come on guys!" He yelled exuberantly. " They're opening the doors to the coliseum!"

The rest of the Storm Hawks and I went along with the crowd. The crowd moved forward as everyone got out their tickets and walked slowly towards the door. I sighed. _I guess I can tell them when we get inside, _I thought.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Surprisingly enough, i enjoy writing from Aerrows point of view. It's fun! This is my longest chapter... so far! The next one about the concert is probably gonna be a biggy. I have part of it, but now that i've posted this chapter, i have ran out of prewritten chapters. So it might be a while for the next post, especially with my extra-curricular activities. **

**So again, thank you to my editor in chief: StormyWriter18. I love her. And her stories, they're brilliant (shes the one who acually gave me the idea for this story). I also am going to be working on another story, in which StormyWriter will write some chapters. Anyway its going to be a drabble series, most likely called: The Dork Ace Chronicles. I know that there are other drabbles series, but this one will be good so if you see it, check it out. **

**Anyway, if your wondering, Splunk is a game that the Storm Hawks have played time to time in the series. **

**Anyway, hope you like this chapter! PLEASE! PLEASE! Please review! More reviews, then the faster the next chapter will come. I like reviews so, REVIEW! And please click story alert or author alert because i know your going to like how the story turns out in the end!**


	6. LOUD NOISES

**PART SIX: LOUD NOISES**

The Coliseum was a brilliant piece of artwork. It was seven stories high and was a circular shape. In a few words - an architect's most spectacular dream. Large pillars went around the entire building. Piper gasped when she saw the array of different brightly coloured stones and gems lodged into the granite stone. The entrance of the building was a large archway with the most unusual design. Carved into the stone arch were names; names of famous musicians, bands, singers, dancers, and orchestras. The Storm Hawks stood under the arch way as they entered.

Piper let out a gasp.

" Look! Lugwid van Heethoven! And Leonardo da Cinvi, he studied music _and_ crystals!" Piper said enthusiastically. " And there's Johannes Chrysostomus Wolfgangus Theophilus Mozart!" Piper continued pointing the name out on the pillars.

Finn leaned over to Aerrow's side. "I feel sorry for the guy who got stuck with that name." He whispered.

"These are all famous musicians!" Piper exclaimed.

"Let me show you some real famous musicians." Finn said shoving past Piper who gave him a sneer. "Hmm." Finn wondered, as he scanned the stone for a name that was familiar.

"HA! Elvis Parsley!" Finn said. "The Dung Beatles, and the Rolling Drones!" His finger pointing to a few places in the stone.

"Guys, over here." Junko called from ahead. He was handing his ticket to the Security Guards who ripped part of it off and pointed him in the direction of their seats. Finn immediately forgot about the arch and ran towards Junko, with the rest of the Storm Hawks following slowly behind.

The inside of the Coliseum was just as grand as the outside. Rows and rows of seats circled a large round stage in the center of the coliseum. The stage was large enough to fit an entire orchestra.

The Storm Hawks sat in the third row and had a perfect view of the stage where the band was playing.

"Hey guys." Aerrow said, getting their attention. "Some girl in line told me that the Trouble Clef's aren't just a band, but they're also Terra Muse's Squadron."

" Well, of course they are!" Finn said enthusiastically. Aerrow looked surprised.

" You knew and you didn't tell us?" he questioned.

" Well, it's kinda of obvious and you being the Skyknight I thought you would already know." Finn said defensively. Aerrow frowned.

" Wait, you mean to say that these guys are the squadron of Terra Muse. Since when?" Piper asked.

" Well, they had an old squadron, but there all too old now. And these guys," Aerrow explained pointing to the stage. "started out as a band and when the Cyclonian invasion got bad they became the terra's squadron."

" How come I never knew?" Piper said annoyed, she usually being the one to know about all Atmos' squadrons.

" Because you're not hip and cool like me." Finn said proudly. Piper rolled her eyes.

For the next two hours the Storm Hawks occupied themselves with almost everything they saw, which included a chewed piece of gum and a straw ( the Storm Hawks had to throw the straw and gum away after the guards yelled at them) , Stork's book, a few pennies, some lint, a paper airplane ( the security guards didn't like this either), and an old piece of candy (the security guards _really_ didn't like this).

"Uhhh!" Finn groaned loudly in exasperation. " Will the show just start already!"

And almost as if on cue a chorus of trumpets sounded and strobe lights scanned the sky's.

"_Welcome to this years annual Loud and Proud concert!" _Yelled a manly voice. A loud cheer erupted from the crowd. Junko looked around the stadium for where the voice was coming from, but nothing except a few instruments and amps stood on the stage.

"_And now… introducing tonight's act , THE TROUBLE CLEF'S!" _The voice boomed.

Aerrow had thought that there would be someone other than the Trouble Clef's for the opening act, but he guessed they wanted to start off the concert with a bang. But there was only on problem; no one was on the stage.

"Finn," Aerrow whispered. " Where are they?" Aerrow asked confused.

Finn smiled. " Look up at the sky." Aerrow looked but saw nothing and decided not to ask anymore questions.

Intense music played from the speakers and then, out of nowhere, five skimmers flew over the coliseum heading towards each other. The first one Aerrow saw was a black one with florescent pink highlighted on it. Another one had the same paint job, but instead of florescent pink it had aqua. One skimmer was black and white, another skimmer was florescent orange with dark blue accents and the last one was a skimmer of different shades of blue.

When each skimmer appeared the crowd went into a frenzy of cheers and shouts. Right before the skimmers crashed into each other they flew upwards and started doing some wicked tricks in the air, the strobe lights following their every move.

" Now that's what I call an entrance." Aerrow whispered into Pipers ear.

After a few minutes of aerial tricks, the skimmers started to fly lower. As the black and florescent pink skimmer flew above the stage a guy with florescent pink hair jumped off and flipped, the strobe light following his every move. And when he landed on the stage in front of the drum set the strobe light blacked out and he disappeared in the darkness of the night. Then the black and aqua skimmer flew over the stage and a guy with aqua hair jumped off and did a somersault in the air, the strobe light following his every move, but once he landed on the stage the strobe light blacked out. And this happened for the black and white skimmer, the orange and blue skimmer and the blue shaded skimmer.

And then darkness.

_**BAM! **_

All the lights in the coliseum lit up the stage like it was the middle of the day.

The pink haired guy stood at the drums and the light aqua haired guy stood at the keyboard.

At what looked like a strange cello, stood a man. He looked older than the others in the band and had dark hair that almost seemed black, but was a really dark blue and was up in a ponytail that resembled Harrier's.

To the guy's left was a young girl who looked like she was only 16. Her hair was a florescent orange colour and had streaks of hot pink hair near the front of her face. Her dark blue eyes were strong and tense, but her smile shined. In her hands was what was probably a guitar. And although she must've been the youngest of the team she looked like she knew how to take charge.

The last person was another guy who held a guitar too. He looked about 18, with messy and windswept royal blue hair.

"Hello people of terra Muse and beyond!" Shouted the blue haired guy, with the guitar into the microphone. The crowd let out a chorus of cheers. " Now it means a lot for me and my band to see such a wonderful turn out tonight-"

Aerrow made a mental note. Me and _my_ band: he's the leader.

"So, I'd like to thank everyone for coming." The leader paused and his face turned more serious."But in particular I would like to thank a group of people that have done so much for us. I brought them here to thank them for their courage, when no one else could give it. For their determination, to keep on fighting. And finally for giving us hope, when all seemed lost. So please, give a big round of applause for.." His gaze scanned the crowd until his eyes made contact with …_Me? _Thought Aerrow. _Is he looking at -_

"The Storm Hawks!"

Suddenly the row where they were sitting was bathed in light. The crowd roared, and the each of the Storm hawks looked confused and surprised (except Finn who was waving and blowing kisses to all the fans).

_Well so much for our disguises_, Aerrow thought.

The Storm Hawks sat there in shock. Their minds were racing. But the Trouble Clefs didn't give them time to think.

"So this is for you guys!" Shouted the leader enthusiastically. His hands went to the guitar in his hands. His guitar was all black with a small blue jay as the design.

"He's Jay!" Aerrow said to himself.

"What?" Piper said looking towards Aerrow.

"Don't you see? He said he brought us here." Aerrow explained pointing at the Leader who was starting to do some interesting rifts on his guitar."The fan who sent us the tickets was called Jay, and in the note he said he got the tickets because he had some friends in high places. You don't get any higher than being part of the band. And well, look at his guitar. There's a blue jay on it. Jay. Blue Jay." Aerrow explained trying to make sure Piper wouldn't protest.

"Maybe." Piper said, thinking it over. Disappointed with her answer he turned to Finn.

"Finn, what's the leaders name?" Aerrow asked.

"They made a whole song for us!" Finn said still in shock, while ignoring Aerrow.

Aerrow's shoulders drooped with the teams lack of interest and he turned his attention back to the show.

And wow. They were amazing.

The leader, who Aerrow suspected was Jay, started with his guitar. Then the girl started to play her guitar as well, except it sounded deeper. Then the next person to play their instrument was the dark haired man. But whatever he was playing was a mystery to most of the Storm Hawks..

"Wow, that's an electric cello, I think." Piper whispered to Aerrow.

Then the drums and the keyboard joined in. And wow. It was probably the most amazing chorus of sounds that the Storm Hawks would ever hear. Even Stork liked it.

The leader started to sing.

_Fly !_

_Fly High In the Sky, _

_Got a mission to fly_

_We came there to Atmosia_

_To soar the skies_

_oh you're too young_

_Is what the council said to us_

_But words are simply not enough_

_To_

_STOP_

_Who _

_WE_

_Are! _

_Fly !_

_Fly High In the Sky, _

_Got a mission to fly_

_Oh the wheels are turning now_

_Nothing here can stop us now_

_We spread our wings _

_And show the world_

_We dare you to stop us now_

_The bad guys on our tail_

_They think we can't win_

_ We never give in_

_We can give and take a hit_

_The sky will never be a limit_

_Fly !_

_Fly High In the Sky, _

_Got a mission to fly_

The instruments continued to play for a bit, and finally faded out at the end of the song. Right as the last guitar rift played, the crowd burst into a chorus of shouting, clapping, and screaming. Finn was the loudest.

* * *

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY. I had this chapter all written out and ready to go and as I was reading it over i realized that my sister hadn't written the song portion. (I wanted her to write it because she's great at making songs.) And it kept getting laid off and off. Sorry again. I wanted to upload this weeks ago, but the song had to be in it. So once, again. Sorry about the lateness of this chapter.**

**Other than that. Give a big thank you to StormyWriter18, for editting this and writing the Trouble Clef's Song. (Called 'Storm Hawks')**

**Facts:**

**At the start, hopefully you recognized the musicians names. Ludwig Van Beethoven, Leonardo da Vinci, Elvis Presley, The Beatles, The Rolling Stones (I only switched a few letters and such). BUT i didn't change Johannes Chrysostomus Wolfgangus Theophilus Mozart. Because seriously, it is Mozarts full name. I know. Scary.**

**And about the song. It goes with the Storm Hawks opening song, that says,_ FLY! Fly high in the sky, got a mission to fly (_I think it says that anyways). The lyrics don't sound good if you just read them. They go along with the Storm Hawks opening music, so you have to imagine it, because when my sis sang it to me with the music, it sounded good! **

**Anyway **(1)**, I'm sorry if this chapter was sort of boring. It's not the best, but it's hard describing concerts, because so many things happen at once and the descriptions tend to get congested, and somewhat repetative.**

** Anyway**(2)**.The next chapter will be funnier ( i hope.) If you want to get a clue on whats going to happen, heres a hint:** They have_ backstage_ tickets**.**

**Anyway **(3), **Sorry about the wait. And Please review. I'd love to read your thoughts. So review. Tell me what you thought of it (what you liked/hated) , and maybe some ideas you have (if you like.) So Please Review. Thank You.**


	7. Smooth Blues Cafe

**PART SEVEN: Smooth Blues Café **

Although the concert went on, the Storm Hawks were stuck in the moment. These guys that they didn't even know had gone to the trouble to invite them to their concert and make a whole song up for them.

The concert ended around 2 o'clock in the morning. And surprisingly, Finn had been right, it was the best show of their lives.

Piper let out a yawn. "Well, that was really something." Piper said yawning again in the middle of her statement.

Junko had all ready fallen asleep in his chair near the very end of the concert. And although everyone else was awake, they were just as tired. They had decided to let the coliseum clear out first, so that they didn't get lost in the crowd.

" That was AWESOME!" Finn said with as much energy possible.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Finn's right. They're good." Stork said.

"I know, I was worried they'd be as bad as Finn." Piper said smiling.

"Hey!" Finn protested. Aerrow and Radarr laughed. Then another voice joined in.

Aerrow turned, wondering who was laughing with them, to face a florescent orange haired girl with dark blue eyes. Aerrows eyes widened. It was the girl in the band!

"You're part of the Trouble Clefs." Aerrow stated dumbly. The Storm Hawks eyes fell on the girl.

" You bet. Name's Calli." She said cheerfully. Finn's jaw dropped. Aerrow smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Aerrow said holding out his hand for a handshake. Calli giggled and gladly shook his hand. She looked over Aerrows shoulder and saw the sleeping form of Junko.

" You guys look tired. Maybe you're not up to seeing the rest of the Trouble Clef's just yet." Calli said.

"Tired! Pfff. We aren't tired." Finn said before letting out yawn. Calli chuckled.

"How bout you guys get some rest, and meet us tomorrow instead. Okay?" Before Finn could protest Aerrow answered.

"That would be great. Where would we meet you guys?"

" Meet us in the Smooth Blues Café, second floor, four o'clock." She said.

"Thanks that would be great." Piper replied. Calli looked at her strangely for a second. Then her smile crept back on her face.

"You must be Piper. I've heard a lot about you." Calli said. Piper gave her a questioning look, that she didn't notice. " Anyway, I better get going."

" You sure about that? Why not stick around a little bit more with the Finnster?" Finn said smoothly. She stared at him for a second before giving him a smile.

"Maybe another time. But before I go. Here's a little hint. If you want to avoid the screaming fans waiting for you to come out of the coliseum, I suggest leaving through the west exit." She gave them a carefree smile and walked away, disappearing into the crowd, unnoticed.

Suddenly, Junko let a loud ripping snore that made the others cringe. They looked at the sleeping wallop.

Finn grimaced. "I'm so not carrying him."

* * *

Luckily, Calli was right. Not a single person bothered them… _well_…except for some old guy who wouldn't let go of Storks wrist. That was a bit of a problem. Storks screaming probably woke the whole city, but Aerrow sorted things out in the end.

When the Storm Hawks made it to the Condor they all went out like a light.

PIPER'S POV

My eye lids flickered open. Bright light from the outside world filled my room.

"Uhhh." I groaned tiredly. _What time is it? _I thought. I pushed a few covers off of me, and reached for the alarm clock beside my bed as I stretched my arms. I looked at the clock.

_3 o'clock?! Have I really been asleep for that long?_

I jumped out of bed, stretching once more. I rushed down towards the helm after cleaning myself up a bit.

I walked into the helm. Stork was sitting at the table with Aerrow with a pile of letters.

_Fanmail! _

I casually walked towards Aerrow and Stork, eyeing the pile of letters for any purple parchment, but to my disappointment I saw none.

"Hey." Aerrow said, looking up at me. Radarr chirped at me, and I took it that he was saying hello to me too. Stork tiredly acknowledged me.

"Hey." I replied, as I sat down beside them. I shivered. It was colder than usually.

"Why is it so cold in here?"

"Wish we knew. My guess is something's blocking the ventilation shaft because we have the heat on full blast." Aerrow said. Radarr chirped a bit and I could of sworn he was laughing.

"It's Frost Worms I tell-lll-ll you!" Stork bluntly stated, his teeth shattering near the end of his statement. I looked hesitantly at Stork_. Forst Worms? That's a new one._

"Uhh. Is Junko or Finn up yet?" I asked.

"No. Probably still sleeping." Aerrow suggested.

"Should we wake them up then?" Piper asked. "Calli said she wanted to meet us at the Smooth Blues Café at 4. It's already 3."

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot." Aerrow said as he stood up. "I'll go wake up Finn, could you try to wake up Junko?"

"Oh umm. Okay." I said wearily. _Junko. That might take a while._ I stood in the helm for a second waiting for Aerrow to leave. Once he was out of sight, my hand found it's way to the pile of fanmail. I eagerly looked through the letters. _Please, be a letter from him. Please, plea-. _

"He didn't write back." I looked up. Stork was staring at me.

"What?" I asked, acting like I didn't know what he was talking about. He ignored me.

"Aerrow already checked." Stork said, somewhat amused. I frowned at Stork, dropped the pile of mail on the table, not bothering to check them all , and starting walking to the door.

_What did he mean 'Aerrow already checked!' He can't have- that's so!- UH! I can't believe him! How dare he even... Uh! _

I tried to forget about what Stork had said. I stopped in front of Junko's door and held my hand up to the door, ready to knock.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!! WHAT THE!?"

My head whipped around to the door beside Junko's. Finn's room. Aerrow said he would wake Finn up. Didn't sound like it was going too well. I wondered for a second if I should go see what happened. But I thought it best that some things are better left unknown.

I turned back to Junko's door and knocked loudly. Silence. I opened the door. Junko lay on his bed in a deep sleep, a teddy bear wrapped in his hands. His room was littered with metal scraps all over. I walked towards his sleeping form.

"Whoa!!" I yelled as I tumbled to the floor. _Ouch. _I looked at my feet. I had stepped on a large metal pipe.

"_Uhhh" _I groaned. _Aren't I graceful? _

I got up and stared at the sleeping form of Junko. I nudged him slightly. Nothing. I kept nudging him.

"You okay? We heard something fall."

I turned her head towards the door to see Aerrows and Finns eyes staring at her.

"It was nothing." I replied. As I waited for Finn and Aerrow to disappear, I kept nudging Junko, hoping he'd wake.

" That's not how you wake up Junko." Finn said pointing at Junko.

*****

_"This_ is how you wake up Junko." Finn held his guitar at the ready. Two amps lay beside Junko's bedside. Aerrow and I stood in the doorway. _If this doesn't wake up Junko, nothing will._

" 1! 2! 3!" Finn shouted, counting himself in.

_BOOM! _

I cringed, holding my hands over my ears. _I should've stood farther away from the amps. _Aerrow did the same, hands over ears. My eyes were shut tight as I tried to block the sound out. _Did it work?_ My one eye peaked open.

_WHAT!? How can he still be asleep!? _

"STOP! Finn turn it off!" Aerrow yelled over the noise. It took a minute for Finn to actually hear what Aerrow was saying, but he finally stopped playing after a minute.

"Wow. He's still… asleep." Finn said shocked. He looked down at his guitar. " Maybe we should try again?"

"NO!" Aerrow and I shouted at the same time.

_"Fine,"_ said Finn dejectedly tossing his guitar aside. "I'm gonna go a snack then. You guys wake him up."

Junko's limped form sat up so suddenly, I jumped, stepped on a pipe, and went tumbling to the floor- again.

" Did someone mention a snack?" Junko asked excitedly. Finn and Aerrow laughed. I groaned.

* * *

"Uh. We are going to be so late." I stated. We had been wondering around the town trying to find the Smooth Blues Café for what seemed like forever. It was 5 o'clock.

"Ask someone else." Finn whined.

That hadn't been much use. We had asked about 10 people already. Most of them were fans from last nights concert who knew as much about the town as we did. One looked at us with disgust, spat in our faces and stated that young people today were all a bunch of deranged hooligans with extreme mental issues, and that the mayor should create a fund for purchasing straight jackets and muzzles for today's youth. And the rest simply had never heard of the Smooth Bules Café.

"Fine." Aerrow said defeated. There was nothing else we could do. "Umm, but who should I ask?" Aerrow.

The street we'd come to was deserted. Small run down shops and homes littered the place. It looked older. Like time had beaten it up through the years. Some windows were boarded up and signs like 'Closing Down' or 'Closed Forever' were on shop doors. They were obviously in the wrong part of town.

"Umm." Finn thought for a second, as he looked into the windows of some shops. "How bout the guy in there." Finn stated. His finger pointing at one of the run down buildings. I couldn't see a sign, but through the large window I could see some tables, chairs, and a counter, so my guesses were that it was some kind of bar or restaurant. I looked at it with disgust. A man stood at the counter apparently cleaning it off with an old rag.

"How bout not." said Stork and I nodded my head in agreement along with Radarr.

Aerrow looked around, mulling things over.

"C'mon. We're lost, late, and he's the only guy around." Aerrow said. On any other day I would've argued against him. But I didn't feel like arguing today, so I decided to go along with it.

Aerrow led the way into the restaurant. He pushed open the door. A small bell that probably rang every time someone opened the door went crashing to the ground and smashed into pieces at Aerrow's feet.

The man at the counter looked up at him. He narrowed his eyes.

We all slowly walked in.

"Um. Excuse me." Aerrow said awkwardly to the man.

He looked at Aerrow disapprovingly. "Customers, eh?" He tiredly pulled out a note pad and stared at the Storm Hawks.

"So, what would you like to order?" he asked, smiling slightly.

"Actually, we're not here to eat." Aerrow said.

The man's shoulders fell along with his face. "Of course your not. They never are anymore." I gave him a pitiful look. He seemed so desperate for customers.

" We were hoping you could tell us where the Smooth Blues Café is." Aerrow stated.

He smiled and chuckled. Me and the rest of the Storm Hawks gave him a confused look.

_"Your standing in it."_

* * *

**A/N: Wow. And there ends the Month Long Hiatus. I've been so worked up in school and other stuff that I just kept delaying this chapter over and over again. Not to mention I'm down right lazy at the worst of times. But this faithful day, November 19th to be exact (only 2 days till my birthday), I willed myself to publish this chapter for my readers: Gatomon Fan 7, Smartkitty314, Midnight-Rose-Dew, FamousFi, Laurisa, Rachel (a.k.a. Demon Piper), and anyone else who reads my story but are to lazy to review (shame on you).**

**Please Review. (And I mean that in the most threatening way possible.)**


	8. We Split Up

**RECAP**

**" We were hoping you could tell us where the Smooth Blues Café is." Aerrow stated.**

**He smiled and chuckled. Me and the rest of the Storm Hawks gave him a confused look.**

**"Your standing in it."**

**Part Eight: We Split Up (Piper's POV)**

My face fell. _He's got to be joking. _I thought. _He can't be serious. _

Junko spoke first.

"Um. It looks nice." He said, obviously trying not to be harsh. But it was obvious that the place looked far from nice.

"It will once I renovate the place. But I rather not bore you with my stories. You must be the Storm Hawks." The man replied.

"You bet." Finn replied enthusiastically. The man smiled, amused.

"Name's Rueben." The man replied, holding out his hand. Aerrow shook his hand. "Anyway, stairs are to your left. Don't step on the seventh stair, or you'll break through it." Reuben continued.

Carefully we climbed the stairs, making sure to skip the seventh step. At the top of the stairs was a light blue door with the paint chipping off it and on old brass knob.

Stork gulped. "This could be a trap. We should go."

" And miss the meeting of a life time? No way." Finn shot back.

Aerrow knocked on the door three times.

"It's open." Yelled a voice from the other side of the door. Aerrow slowly pushed open the door.

Inside was a large studio. It had a recording booth and a lot of technical supplies, like microphones, and amplifiers.

"Woah," he managed stepping in followed by the rest of us. A lot of instruments lay around on the floor as well dish chairs and bean bags, some of which were occupied. An unlit disco ball twirled around absently.

"Hey there," said the guy sitting in the dark brown bean bag, strumming absently on his guitar. I recognized him as the band leader from last night. He stood and went to shake Aerrow's hand.

"Name's Jay, of the Trouble Clefs. Hope you guys liked the show last night!."

"Are you kidding?" exclaimed Finn popping in. "It was awesome! Can I have your autograph?" he near- magically produced a piece of paper and pen.

Jay laughed. "Actually, I think we should be asking for your autographs."

That's when I noticed the rest of his team. The girl Calli who smiled at me, the twins who looked identical except for their hair colour, and the older looking one with the very dark almost black hair. He raised his hand in greeting.

"This is my team," Jay said gesturing. "Calli, Zeke and Zack, they're twins, and Vincent."

We replied with our own heys and hellos.

"Come on in dudes," said Zeke, (or was it Zack?) "Make yourselves at home."

We all took a seat. I sank ridiculously low into one of the bean bags.

Aerrow looked at Jay. "It's a pleasure meeting you. I'm-"

"Aerrow." Calli said for him, looking up from a notebook. " We already know all your names. You're Legends."

"If it's anyone pleasure, it's ours." Jay said.

"Thanks," Aerrow said, obviously flattered.

"So what took you so long?" Said the blue haired twin, grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl on his lap. Radarr noticed the popcorn and scurried over to his side. Grabbing some popcorn for himself.

"Well, we had some trouble finding the place. No one seems to know where it is." Junko said.

"Well, it's good that know ones knows about this place, but why were you asking people anyway? Weren't our directions clear enough?" Jay asked confused.

Calli stood up, hands held defensively. "Guilty as charged. I sorta forgot to tell them the directions."

The pink haired twin smiled. "Hand over the dough." He whispered to his brother , who took some coins from his pocket and handed it over. Jay gave Calli a disappointed look.

"Look. I'm Sorry. You know I can be forgetful at the worst of times." Calli said.

"Don't worry. It happens to all of us." I said comfortingly.

"Especially Zeke." Zack said, stuffing a handful of popcorn in his mouth. I made a quick mental note -Zack has aqua hair, Zeke has pink hair.

"Wait a second." Storks voice spoke up. Everyone's attention turned on the Merb, who had been silent until then. " Why _exactly _is it good that no one knows about this place?" A nervous edge was distinct in his voice.

Zeke grinned. "That's an easy question." He slowly got up, hands in the air. "This place…" He said loudly getting everyone's attention. " This place." He repeated to Stork, who hadn't noticed Zack sneak up behind him. " Is _haunted." _

Zack put his hands on Storks shoulder.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" Stork screamed, jumping out of his chair. Zeke and Zack, along with Finn immediately burst out laughing.

Stork started to get up off the floor panting heavily.

"You should've seen your face, Stork!" Finn howled. Stork scowled at Finn and the Twins. I could sense his displeasure.

"Stork has a point. Why exactly is it so good that no one knows about this place?" I asked, looking at Jay for the answer.

"Because it's a secret. And we want to keep it that way." Jay replied honestly.

"A secret?" Aerrow asked.

"No one knows about this place. No one but my team, our relatives, and now you guys. We don't exactly enjoy the attention so much." Jay explained.

"Then who's the old guy downstairs?" Finn questioned ignorantly and rudely.

"My uncle." Jay and Calli said in sync. " And his name's Reuben." Continued Jay.

"Oh." Finn said, slightly embarrassed. " Um. He's a … great man." He said, trying to make up for his rudeness a moment ago.

" He was. Still is." Calli said. Jay explained. "He was the SkyKnight of Terra Muse before us."

"You mean that old- Er, I mean…that's cool." said Finn (after being elbowed part way by me).

"Yeah." Calli said. " I wish you guys could of seen him in his good old days. He was amazing. No cyclonians stood a chance against him."

"That is until, he got sick." Jay said disappointedly. " Permanently ill."

"Along with his team." Calli sadly recalled.

"And growing older, didn't make it any better for them." Jay stated. No one spoke, until Junko broke the silence. "I'm sorry."

" Don't be." Calli said, not wanting them to be so down about it.

I stared at the whole team. "Exactly how long have you guys been a squadron?"

"6 months." The twins said in sync.

"So your pretty new at this then." Stork stated.

"Yup." Zeke said.

"And you guys don't look that much older than us." Finn stated.

"Probably not. We're 18." The twins said in sync.

"I'm 17."Calli said.

"I'm 18 too." Jay said. "And Vincent's 22." He added. _They really aren't much older_. I thought.

Although the Storm Hawks had become a squadron when they were fourteen. They had been a squadron for 2 years now. So everyone was 16, except for Stork who was about 22.

"Anyway. How are you guys liking Terra Muse?" Jay asked.

"We've been here before, but only for restocking. Other than that we don't really know our way around." Aerrow replied.

"Then how bout a tour?" Calli suggested. Showing off her award winning smile.

"That would be nice." I said. " But wouldn't we attract a lot of attention in such a large group?" I pointed out.

"Then we could split up." Jay said.

"I'll go with J-" Finn started.

"I'll go we Piper." Jay interuppted smiling. I was surprised at first, but I smiled. Flattered that I had been chosen first.

"I'll go with Junko." Calli said cheerfully.

"Okay." Junko smiled.

"Oh wait." Jay said surprised. "I forgot to tell you, about Vincent." I looked at silent complexion. His grey eyes. His dark, dark blue hair, tied back in a ponytail. He looked more mature. More sophisticated.

"He's a mute." Jay finished. _Well_. I thought. _That explains why he hasn't spoken since we got here. _It was kind of weird. The Storm Hawks didn't know how to react. Well, except Stork.

"I'll go with him!" Stork burst.

"Awwwww." The twins whined. " You sure Stork?" Zack asked. " Don't you wanna go with us?" Asked Zeke. The two of them spoke, towering over Stork devilishly. Trickery glinting in their eyes. They made Stork nervous.

"No thanks, _man_." Stork said shakily. Their faces reflected disappointment.

" Then one of the twins can go with Aerrow, and one with Finn and it's settled." Jay finished, happy that the groups were now settled.

"No." The twins said in sync. Arms crossed.

"We don't-" Zack said.

"-split up." Zeke said, finishing the sentence for his brother.

Jay put his hands on his hips, annoyed by their stubbornness.

"Come on. Just this time." Jay asked, hoping they'd see reason.

"N." Zack said.

"O." Zeke finished.

Jay scowled. "Fine. Zeke, Zack, Aerrow, Finn and Radarr can all go together. Just don't come whining to me, if everyone starts recognizing you."

"Trust me-" Zack said.

"-we won't." Zeke finished.

"Good." Jay said. " Now that that's all settled, we should get going. Don't want to waste time."

Calli jumped out of her seat and ran over to Junko's side. Her florescent orange and pink hair bobbing up and down. She linked arms with him. "Come on. I know a really good restaurant not far from here. You'll love it."

"Mmmhhhmm. Sounds good." Junko replied. The two of them heading out the door first.

Vincent stood up, stretching and letting out a silent yawn. He ripped out a note pad and a pen from his leather jacket and jotted something down in lightning speed. He showed the note pad to Stork, who stood beside me.

' _I know a good café. They have the best herbal teas in town. You interested?' _

"Yeah, _man_. A herbal tea is just what I need." Stork said. Quickly, Vincent wrote something else down without even looking and showed it to Stork again.

'_Ok. Follow me. And you call me Vince.'_

"Lead the way Vince." Stork said, motioning to the door. And with that Vince and Stork were out the door.

"Aerrow." said Zack. "Finn." said Zeke. "We'll show you some of the coliseums." They said together.

Finn smiled. "That sound so co-"

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" Storks voice yelled, as a loud crashing noise following. I looked towards the direction of the staircase.

"I told you not to step on the seventh stair!" Reuben's voice boomed. I noticed the twins smiling. I couldn't help but smile too.

"Let's go." Laughed Zeke, walking out towards the stairs. Zack and Finn followed.

"Radarr. Come on." Aerrow called to Radarr, who was lying down in the empty popcorn bowl, licking his lips. Radarr looked up and let out a chirp before going over to Aerrow and climbing up onto his shoulders.

And then he was out of sight. I looked over towards Jay. We were the only ones in the room. He smiled at me.

"Come on." He said. Flinging an acoustic guitar over his back. I started over towards the staircase.

"Wrong way."

I turned to face him. He opened a door on the other side of the room to show a flight of stairs leading upwards.

"Upstairs?" I asked. When I was outside, it had looked like this building was only two stories. Why did he want to go to the roof?

"Trust me." He simply said. I walked across the room towards the stairs. I stopped for a second. I could of sworn a smelt a small hint of something flowery. I dismissed it as nothing and kept following him.

We ended up on the roof like I had predicted. The sun shining down, the warm breeze on my dark skin. It was such a beautiful day. I closed my eyes. It felt so nice.

"Over here!" Jay called over. I opened my eyes. He was pulling a blue tarp off of something. His skimmer! It looked really nice, and well taken care of. It had different shades of blue all over and the Trouble Clef symbol that Finn had shown me earlier on it's side. I recognized it from the concert. But it looked much nicer up close. I walked towards him.

"So." Jay said. " What do you think?"

"It looks great." I said.

"Yeah. Took me forever to make. But Vince helped. He's a great mechanic." Jay explained. "We should get going." he said putting his guitar into a luggage carrier on the side of his skimmer. He hopped on the skimmer.

"On that?!" I said surprised. " But it has the Trouble Clef symbol and everything. What about all that talk of being inconspicuous? People will easily recognize you on that." I exclaimed, pointing at his skimmer.

"Don't worry. Where we're going, we won't need to be inconspicuous." Jay said elatedly.

I didn't bother arguing. I got on the skimmer and held onto his waist so I wouldn't fall off.

He started the sky ride, and the engine roared to life. He pressed down on the accelerator and rode full speed to the edge of the roof, where he deployed the wings and we took off high into the sky.

He howled with joy. I noticed right away how much he loved to fly. He made me think of Aerrow in that way.

"So where are we going?" I asked him out of curiosity.

I could of sworn he was smiling.

"You'll see soon enough."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah! Hope you liked The Trouble Clefs. This is kind of weird for me because I usually don't like stories that have OC's. But it's sorta necessary in my plot. Tell me what you thought! Who's your favourite of the Trouble Clef's? Your impression of them. What you think will happen. Please Review! **


	9. A Very Uncomfortable Conversation

**Part Nine: A Very Uncomfortable Conversation**

_Zack, Zeke, Finn, Aerrow, Radarr (Aerrow's POV)_

Okay. It's not like the twins are bad and all. They're great. It's just … I would have _preferred_ to go on a tour with Jay. He is the leader. And we'd probably have so much more in common. But with the twins, it's as if I'm walking with three Finns.

_Yeah. _Now you see why I'm so worried. I could already tell after the first 5 minutes that this was going to be one heck of a tour.

Zack and Zeke laughed. They were getting along real well with Finn. Too well.

"I know dudes." Finn voice ringed, deep in conversation with the two twins.

_I wasn't really paying any attention._

Finn continued. "In fact, just yesterday before the concert, we had this one incident with a fan who was just all over Aerrow."

_That is, until my name was mentioned._

"Finn!?" I asked irritated. Unfortunately I knew just what story he was going to tell. Personally, I preferred keeping the incident with Sandie unmentioned, too bad I couldn't say the same for Finn.

Finn looked at me. Wondering why I would have so rudely interrupted him in the start of his story.

"You promised not to talk about that." I reminded him.

"_Much." _He spat. " I promised I wouldn't bring it up _much." _I frowned disapprovingly. Finn looked back at the twins.

"So anyway, as I was saying. Aerrow had just randomly walked into her. And she was about to tell him off, when all of a sudden she recognizes him and starts freaking out."

"Ha!" Laughed Zeke. He looked at me. " Betcha loved that Aerrow."

I wasn't sure if he was being serious or joking around so I didn't reply.

Finn smirked. "So she starts shouting things like, I love you! And dudes, you should have seen Piper's face! She was practically green with envy."

"Finn! That's not true!" I half yelled, embarrassed.

"How would you know?" He said in his know-it-all relaxed voice. " You never saw her reaction until she went to your aid."

"She went to your aid!" Zack laughed. "Talk about marking her territory!" They all laughed. I was stunned.

"What!?" I yelled. I couldn't believe what they were saying.

"It's okay Aerrow." Zeke said still chuckling. "We're all guys here." Zack finished smiling.

"Yeah man. Don't be embarrassed." Zeke advised.

"Yeah. And when you first get kissed, it's only awkward the first time." Zack said. My mouth dropped.

"But of course," Zack continued. "You've already been there." I started fidgeting with my fingers. Girls had always been an awkward subject for me. I thought it best to say nothing.

Zeke looked at me with concern. "You have been there right?" He said slowing down to a stop.

"Well…I…" I mumbled.

Zack looked iffy too. "Aerrow, please tell me you've kissed a girl before."

"Well." I might as well just tell them I thought. "No."

We had stopped walking. The twins full attention on me. I didn't like the attention.

"You've never kissed a girl?" Zeke repeated to himself.

"At least tell me you've kissed a guy then" Zack said. My face contorted.

"What? I'm NOT gay!" I yelled.

"But it makes no sense!" Zeke yelled in frustration. " You're Aerrow. Atmosia's greatest hero. Leader of the great Storm Hawks, for Pete's sake! You're a 16 year old _boy_! How could you have not had your first kiss yet!?"

"I..I…Finn hasn't had his first kiss yet either." I spat. _Best to redirect the attention on someone other than me._

"Hey!" Finn yelled accusingly at me.

The twins looked at us back and forth, totally astonished.

Zack spoke first. " But your 16! You guys should of had your first kiss years ago."

"I had mine when I was 10." Zeke shot in.

"10?!" Finn said amazed. I didn't like the way Finn said it. It sounded like he was admiring them. Zack grabbed my shoulders and shook me, causing Radarr to fall on the ground.

"Aerrow." He said. "I bet you could get any girl you wanted, as long as they weren't taken."

"I bet he could get them even if they were taken." Zeke threw in.

"Well, I've never really _liked_ any girls." I said warily.

"Oh come on!" Zack shouted. "You don't really expect us to believe that, do you?"

"Well. Yes." I said. "I mean. The team and I are usually on the Condor. The only other time we see other people are if we go to restock at a terra or we get into a battle. We just don't have time for girls." I explained. The twins looked at me questionably.

"_Truuueeeeeeee." _Zeke said disappointedly.

But Zack wasn't giving up. "What about Piper?" He asked forcible.

"Oh yeah. Piper!" Zeke said. _Piper? _I thought.

"What about her?" I asked.

"Well, you've seen her." Zeke said. "She's sexy man." I could feel my face burn. Finn was making gagging sounds behind me. This was too much for me.

"Umm. Can we talk about something else." I said awkwardly. " Like what coliseum we're going too?" Zack let go of my shoulders.

"Coliseum?" Zeke asked looking at his brother. Zack shrugged unknowingly. "Who said anything about going to a coliseum?" Zeke asked.

I was totally thrown off. _How could they not remember. They said it themselves that they would show us some coliseums for the tour. _"You guys did." I pointed out.

They looked at each other. Obviously they had no idea what I was talking about.

"Well, we don't know what your talking about Aerrow because I know for a fact that we're going to _'The Hot Spot'_." Zack told me, giving his brother a high-five.

"The Hot Spot?" Finn asked.

"A club." They twins said in sync.

"A club?!" I asked. _Were they serious?_

"Yeah. You know. Party! Party!" Zack stated.

"Oh yeah!" Finn yelled in excitement. "This is going to rock!"

"But we can't go to a club!" I exclaimed. " Finn and I are only 16. We're probably under aged."

The twins looked at me exasperatedly.

" Don't worry! Your only a year under age and the rules aren't even strict. I've see 12 year olds get into the place."

"I think I'll just pass." I stated, turning around.

"**Oh no you don't!" **The twins demanded. I felt a hand on each of my wrist. The grip tightened, and I felt myself being pushed up against the wall that we were walking by. The twins pinned my shoulders against the wall. Their golden eyes locked with my eyes.

"It's too late to bail on us." Zack frankly stated.

"Cuz we know you'll tell Jay." explained Zeke.

"And we can't have that." They spoke together. I couldn't put together what the problem was.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Zack sighed. I heard him mumble something about me being too troublesome.

"To make a long story short. Jay doesn't approve." Zeke said. Zack went into details. "Jay used to always go with us to these sort of things. But after a couple weeks ago he said we had to stop. Bad for our image, you know?"

"So this is our one chance for a bit of _fun _. Don't ruin it." they said together.

"Ruin it? I'd be going back to the café not tattling on you two." I told them.

"Yeah. But if you went back now-" Zack said.

"- Reuben would see you." Zeke pointed out.

"And he'd tell Jay." Exclaimed Zack. "And Jay would ask you questions."

"And me and Zack don't want that." Zeke stated.

"**But-" **I tried to think of a reason, but they didn't even give me a chance.

"Will you stop being such a buzz kill?" Zack begged. _Buzz kill? _I must of looked confused.

"A drag." Zeke told me.

"Party pooper." Zack continued.

My shoulders were starting to hurt. I looked at Finn for some help. But I got the opposite.

"Come on Aerrow. It's just a party." My blond team mate told me. I sighed. I had a strong feeling that I wasn't going to be able to get myself out of this one.

"Fine." I mumbled. The twins grinned.

"Great." They said together.

"Now all you got to do-" Zeke started.

"-is promise you won't tell anyone-" Zack continued.

"-especially Jay,-" Zeke added.

"-about going to the club." Zack finished.

"Got it!?" They asked in sync. I sighed.

"Fine." I said, not really interested.

"Sell your soul. Promise to die." Zack started in rhyme.

"Give the devil both your eyes." Zeke went on.

"Yes, Yes. Whatever." I answered.

"Good." Zack said. I felt the pressure come off my shoulders. "Now come on. We've wasted enough time."

"Yeah. _Poochi & Savana _closes at 6:30." Zeke said worriedly.

"Who?" I asked.

"It's the best clothing store on the entire terra. My friend Lanner owns the place. I'm sure he'll let you two borrow an outfit." Zack explained.

"Borrow an outfit?" I asked._ He wasn't serious, was he?_

"Well yeah. I am not being seen with you two dressed like that." Zack said.

I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing my Storm Hawks t-shirt again and a pair of red shorts. I looked over at Finn. He was wearing a pair of jeans and the Trouble Clef shirt again. I looked back at the twins.

"What's wrong with what we're wearing?" I asked frowning.

Zeke looked me up and down. "You don't want me to answer that man."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the waits being so long between chapters. This chapter is shorter than my other chapters, but it may be the funniest. **

**Zack and Zeke are 19 year old boys. I can't help it if they are getting a bit explicit. At first the line : _'Yeah. And when you first get kissed, it's only awkward the first time.'_ was originally, well... something else. Maybe i should have dumbed down the part where Zeke calls Piper sexy too, but like i said, they are 19 year old boys. **

**So all in all, should i change the rating to T instead of keeping it K+???**

**Poochi and Savana is a parody of the brand name Douchi and Gabana. **

**Anyway. Please Review. Tell me what you think was the funniest part. If I should change the rating. What you think will happen. What you liked/disliked. I want to know. So Review!**


	10. Food for Thought

**PART 10 : Food for Thought  
**

_Junko and Calli_

Junko sat across from Calli, stuffing his face in a burger the size of a basketball.

Calli stared in awe and disgust at Junko, while a salad sat in front of her.

"Wow." Junko said between bites, "You were right. This place is great." He took another bite. "Especially this burger!"

Calli smiled. "Well, I'm glad you like it. Although I'm not sure about the burger."

Junko stopped eating. " You mean, you haven't tried one of these?" He asked referring to the burger. Her blank expression was a yes to him. He shoved his half eaten burger to her. "Try some! I insist!"

"No!" She spat rather fast. "It's just that I'm a vegetarian."

Junko's expression turned apologetic. " Sorry. Didn't realize." He smiled.

"It's okay." Calli said. "Uhhh. So…." She scooped up some of her salad and took a bite. "What do you do on the team?"

"Flight engineer and…" He showed his arms and flexed. "Heavy ballistics."

"Heavy ballistics? Never would have guessed." She laughed.

Junko looked up at her, laughing as well. " What do you do on your team?"

"Oh. I'm the mission specialist, and I'm starting to learn about crystals. I've always wanted to be a crystal expert, but… I only really know the basics." Calli explained.

"That's cool." Junko said, inhaling the last bit of his burger. "Piper's our Crystal mage. She knows everything there is to know about crystals." "Really!" She paused suddenly, and idea suddenly dawning on her. "Wait a sec! She could teach me!"" Calli said excitedly.

"That's a great idea." Junko said.

Calli's smile faded. " Except…how long were you guys planning on staying here?"

"Umm…." Junko pondered for a moment. " We were planning on leaving tomorrow, but I could ask my team if we could stay longer."

Calli grinned. "Thanks Junko."

"No problem." He said grinning.

The waiter walked up to their table. She wore the restaurant's uniform and her bright ginger hair was tied up in a messy bun and freckles littered her face. She smiled warmly looking at them.

"Well I'll be." She said flustered in an unfamiliar accent. " I didn't know it at first but when the boss pointed it out I couldn't help but realize he was right."

Junko and Calli stared at her confused at first. What was she talking about?

"Might I just say it's an honour to serve you two. A Storm Hawk and a Trouble Clef!"

"Oh." said Junko and Calli.

The waiter turned to Calli and focused on her. "I was at the concert, you know. You're my favourite band member." The waiter ranted on. " I'm learning how to play bass like you, but I'm actually better on the guitar." Calli's expression flickered with acknowledgment at this, but only for a second before she started to ignore the waitress, who continued on about the band and their instruments. Calli tried to ignore her by continuing on eating, and hoping she would leave them in peace.

The waiter seemed to realize she was getting side tracked. "Anyway, how are you enjoying your meal?"

"It was delicious!" Junko commented.

"It is." Calli looked up and agreed. "Send my compliments to the chef, will you?"

"Of course. Is there anything else you'd like?" She asked.

"Uhh. Can I get another deluxe burger, with everything on it?" Junko asked.

Calli's eyes widened. "Another one?" She whispered under her breath disbelievingly.

"Sure. Will that be all?" The waitress asked, writing the order down on the note pad.

"Yes." Calli and Junko agreed in sync.

"Very well. But…before I go.." The waitress flipped the page of the note pad and held it out to them along with her pen. "Can I have an your autographs?"

"Sure." Calli smiled taking the notepad and pen. Calli wrote her signature on the notepad and handed it over to Junko. He stared at her obviously confused, and hesitant, but he took the pad and pen and wrote down his autograph anyway and handed it to the waitress.

The waitress grinned from ear to ear. "Thank you. I'll be back with your burger." And with that the waitress walked off in a hurry.

"Fans." Calli stated simply. " They're everywhere."

Junko nodded tiredly, recalling yesterdays events before the concert.

Calli looked at him curiously. "Why didn't you want to give her your signature?"

"I gave her my signature." He said defensively.

"I know, I know." She assured him. "It's just that you looked like you didn't want to."

"Well…." He said tentatively, "It's just that I don't understand why fans always want our autographs. I mean, it's just a name, anyone can write it. And what's so special about it anyway?"

"Well…umm…hmmm." Calli murmured trying to think of a contradicting point in the argument but couldn't think of one.

"You're right." Calli finally said.

"I am..?" said Junko a bit surprised, thinking she was going to argue.

"You do make a good point. I mean, what are you going to do with a signed piece of paper anyway?" Calli said, questioning herself.

"Exactly." Junko said happily. He remembered how stubborn Finn had been when he had brought up the same point with him.

They smiled at each other and continued talking. They talked about things such as food, different terra's, vacations, training, Cyclonians, and anything else they could possibly think of and that's when they started discussing the band.

"So the twins play the drums and the keyboard. And they are both wicked on the electric triangle." Calli said enthusiastically. "Vincent specializes on the electric cello. But when he first joined he did violin. More of a string instrument guy." She smiled, recalling something.

" Speaking of first time he joined….the first thing Jay asked was if he wanted to be a back-up singer! You should have seen his face. Because you know, he's a mute…but Jay didn't know that so…haha!" Calli kept giggling. " It was hysterical. I could have sworn that steam was coming out of Vince's ears."

Junko laughed alongside her. " So…" Junko started curiously when they'd stopped laughing, " How did he become a mute anyway?"

Calli's face suddenly became stern. "He was born a mute. Kind of a sad story."

Junko gave her a questioning look at she continued.

"He had a horrible childhood because of it. Barely any friends. Then….there was his parents."

"What happened?" Junko asked sadly.

Calli looked down. "I …I shouldn't talk about it. He rarely tells anyone."

"It's okay….." Junko said. Desperate to change the subject, he directed a question at her. " So, you and Jay have the same uncle? How's that work? Are you two brother and sister?"

Calli smiled at him. "No. We're cousins. My dad had two brothers. One of them was Jay's dad and the other one is Reuben. Jay parents died in a Cyclonian raid, so now he lives with Reuben and his wife, Cassidy."

"And how bout you?" Junko asked.

"Well. My dad went traveling, and met my mum on Amazonia. Then they had me and my sis, but it didn't work out so they split. Now, I live here with my mum, a few streets down from here and my dad and my sister live on Terra Amazonia."

"Woah, so you have a sister?" Junko blurted.

"Heh, yeah. But we never really got along. I'm much closer to Jay than to her."

"That's too bad." Junko commented.

"Nah, I don't really mind. I like Jay. He's like a brother to me. He's always there for me." But Calli's words seemed to tremble. "Well, as much as he can be." she admitted. "It gets annoying sometimes." Calli looked down. " We get into more arguments than I'd like to admit."

There was a long pause. Then Calli's expression turned somewhat spiteful.

"He always wins them anyway though. Guess, cuz he's the leader, and older than me. My opinions not _important_ enough."

"Don't say that." Junko contradicted.

"It's true!" Calli exclaimed. "I wanted to played guitar instead of bass, but 'Nooo'. _He's_ playing guitar, so I just get stuck with bass. Not to mention how angry he gets when I disobey him. It's as if his needs are first priority."

Anger had glazed her eyes. It was obvious she had been wanted to tell someone about this for a long time because her words just seemed to pour out of her like a waterfall.

"Hmph, I don't even bother anymore. It's clear what he's trying to say. It's that 'He's the leader, and what he says goes.' "

Junko looked at her in awe. For the short time he had known Jay, he had been one of the nicest guys he had ever met. But Calli didn't look like she was lying , and he knew it best not to oppose her about it.

"Calli," Junko said calmly. " If you know Jay is doing something that you know in your heart is wrong, it's okay if you stand up against him." Junko gave her a reassuring smile.

Calli frowned though. "But you're supposed to be able to trust your Skyknight aren't you? I know I should trust him but sometimes it's like…" She sighed angrily. Then looked at Junko with desperate eyes. "You don't ever have this problem, do you? I mean, do you ever second-guess Aerrow?"

"Well," Junko thought about it, his eyebrows pulling together. "Aerrow's a good guy, and sometimes he does crazy stuff, but I trust him and he's always there for us."

Calli's frown seemed to deepen. "So it's just me then," she mumbled.

But then Junko reached across the table and lightly grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey," he said. "You wanna know something? Before I was a Storm Hawk I used to be part of a Cyclonian Youth gang."

Calli's eyes widened. "You?" she said incredulous. "But you're the nicest, sweetest guy there is!"

Junko withdrew his hand and continued to explain. "Yeah, well," he blushed a little at her comments before growing serious again. "Before I was always trying to fit in. Other Wallops looked down on me cause I was weaker. I thought that by joining Grimsley's gang, I could be accepted. But, it never felt right, and I was always doing things I didn't want to. For a long time I was too afraid to stand up to them. It wasn't until I met Aerrow and the others that I finally had the courage to do it. "

Calli's jaw had dropped open. "Wow," she said finally. "Thanks Junko. That means a lot…but I'm not sure…I can be that brave."

* * *

**A/N: I know, I really have neglected this story. In fact, I've neglected all my stories. I haven't written for months. I think it was almost year ago that I last updated. So it was time that I updated. Think of it as an early Christmas gift. **

**Please Read & Review.  
**


	11. A Voice

**PART 11: A Voice**

Twenty minutes ago Stork had stepped on the seventh step of the Smooth Blues Café staircase, and now had his whole left leg lodged in it. For twenty minutes Vince, Stork and Reuben had done their best to think of a way to get Stork out of the staircase without him getting any more painful splinters. And finally, after twenty minutes, they had come to the conclusion (or at least Reuben and Vince had) of completely removing the wooden step from the staircase, along with Storks leg.

Stork tried his best to control his breathing which was hard with Reuben approaching him with a chain saw like some maniac. Sweat trickled down Storks face, the sound of the chainsaw cutting the air around him. Storks eyes desperately found Vince's eyes, in hope that he would get the message and call off the crazy plan, but Vince's eyes only tried to reassure him.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MANIAC! AHHHHHHH! You'll never get me! AHHH!" Stork screamed, his eyes closed, fists wailing around in all directions.

"Stork." Reuben's voice stated. He had turned his chainsaw off.

"AWAY WITH YOU, YOU MANIAC! AHH!"

Stork!" Rueben yelled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH-"

"WILL YOU SHUT-UP ALREADY!" Reuben bellowed loudly. " I've already cut you lose."

Stork stopped yelling and opened one eye cautiously. The chainsaw was off and on the ground. Reuben was staring at him angrily, and Vince had his eyebrows raised.

"Oh." Stork stood and walked forward. He was free. "That was fast."

"For Gods sake, you've gone and scared away all the customers. Now no ones gonna come 'round." Reuben went and picked up the chainsaw grumpily, and headed to the back of the store.

"What customers?" Stork asked allowed after Reuben was out of sight. Stork looked back over at Vince to find him smiling. Stork raised an eyebrow in question. Vince wrote took out his pen again, wrote on the note pad in his hand, and showed Stork the note.

'_He's always going on about his imaginary customers. Let's get going. The café isn't far, just round the corner.'_

And with that the two of them departed out of the store and down the street.

They walked side by side down the cobble stone street until they stopped outside of a small café. Stork looked the place up and down. A sign on the door said, _The String Wing,_ and Stork guessed that was the place's name. It seemed decent enough. Vince pushed the door aside and a small bell rang. They walked inside and Stork could feel all eyes on them. Stork swayed uncomfortable where he stood.

He took in everything around him. It was dark inside but warmly lit. Small tables with people seated at them where placed all along the tiled walls but they seemed to melt into the shadows. A small black one-person stage was set against the left wall. Stork looked up and realized that the whole ceiling was a giant tiled mosaic of people playing various string instruments. On the back wall was the counter where a man was serving people, and beside the counter was a large chalkboard with the day's specials on it.

Stork's attention suddenly focused on a tall thin man who approached Vince and started moving his hands in some of the strangest motions Stork had ever seen. Only when Vince start to make the symbols too, did he realize it was sign language. They had a short silent conversation, the whole café full of people were watching intently.

They both stopped. The tall thin man turned to all the customers and announced loudly, "He'll do it!"

The customers broke into applause and grins, there where cheers and shouts of laughter. Stork had never felt so out of place. Vince turned to him and wrote for a minute on his notepad before showing him what he had written.

' _Okay, I really hope you don't mind, but I just agreed to do a small performance, because the poet they had booked bailed on them. The waiter is going to get a table ready for the both of us. After the performance I'll join you. Then we can have some herbal tea.'_

Vince smiled apologetically at him and walked to the back of the room with the tall thin man. Stork sighed.

"Stork?" A women in a waitress' outfit approached him. "Follow me to your table please."

Stork followed the women to a table for two near the stage, where he sat down and waited.

Vince walked out from the back of the café, a violin in his hand. Everyone immediately went silent. People scrambled back to their tables, and the sound of clinking tea cups and cutlery ceased. All eyes were on Vincent. Stork felt his stage fright coming on just watching him.

Vince walked slowly to the stage. His black trench coat trailing along, his black leather boots treading silently with every step. He passed a man in a suit by the stage and handed him a small note, than continued up onto the stage, and sat on the small stool in the center. Vince got into position, the violin pressed against his neck and the violin bow in his hand. The man in the suit spoke loudly to everyone.

" Playing on the violin, please, give a round of applause for Vincent Bunting. Proud son of Avocet and Vireo Bunting , the acclaimed singers and the founders of the _String Wing_. May their spirits live on through Vince's voice."

Stork raised an eyebrow. Had he said voice?

The crowd broke into an applause, that died down quickly when the café lights dimmed even more and the stage lights lit up.

Vince held the bow to the violin. A pause of silence, then he began. The café was immediately filled with the sound of Vince's music.

Storks ears perked up, soaking in the sound of the music. It was nothing like Ravess' music: it was the most soothing noise he had ever heard. It filled him up like a good herbal tea. The music was sad, but adventurous and beauty seemed to flow from the violin. Stork thought of the Condor and all his team mates, all their good and bad memories.

He turned to see the faces of the crowd. All eyes were on Vince. He could even see a few people with tears in their eyes

"Mommy? Isn't he going to sing? The man said something about his voice."

Stork's head swiveled to a small child only two tables away. The small boy was holding onto the his mom's hand. The mother looked at her child, she was not scowling, but instead smiling. She looked amused by her child's curiosity.

"Vince has a special voice, sweety."

The boy tilted his head in confusion. "I don't get it."

"He sings through his instruments. The music _is_ his voice."

The boys mouth hung open for a second, trying to comprehend what his mom had just said. " I still don't get it."

His mom simply laughed lightly at the child's foolishness before hushing him quiet.

Storks attention flew back to Vince as he mulled over what the women had said.

He observed Vince carefully. Vince's whole soul seemed to pour out in a way Stork had never seen. It was obvious music wasn't just a hobby to Vince, it was his life, his soul, his voice. In a way the violin did sound like it was singing. He could almost make out words.

As quick as it started the music ceased. Vince stood, the violin hanging from his left hand. The small crowd applauded earnestly. Someone whistled.

Vince bowed and exited stage left, to put the violin in the back of the shop. Stork sat patiently, waiting for the Trouble Clef to join him. Vince strode towards Stork and sat down opposite him, smiling as if he did not just perform the best music Stork had ever heard.

Stork looked up to see the waitress standing at their table.

"Another moving performance. You really are the best musician in town."

Vince raised a hand in denial, his cheeks flushing pink.

"He's such a modest guy."

Vince put his hand over his face in exasperation. _It must be hard to protest when you a mute, _thought Stork.

The waitress laughed playfully at Vince's gesture. "Oh Vince. Your mom and dad would be so proud.

Vince's face turned somewhat expressionless. He looked like he was thinking something over. Stork was thinking about whether he should ask Vince about his parents. They kept getting mentioned.

"So what will it be?" The waitress perked up.

Vince wrote a quick note that he handed to her, and she walked off.

"So….what exactly happened to your parents?" Stork tried to sound as casually as possibly, but this didn't help. Vince's face went stern, Stork had obviously hit a touchy subject. Vince wrote out a quick note anyway and handed it to him.

'_Cyclonians. _

_So I ordered you a Chamomile herbal tea. I hope Chamomile's okay. I think it's the best herbal tea here.'_

Okay, an_ extremely _touchy subject.

"Uhhh. Yeah. I'm fine with Chamomile." He answered. Vince nodded his head.

They sat in a short silence until the waitress returned with two fancy tea cups at hand. She placed one down in front of each of them.

"Enjoy." And she walked away.

Vince picked up his tea cup (pinkie sticking out) with one hand, and with the other, showed Stork a note.

'_To Good Tea.'_

"To good tea." Stork said aloud, clicking his own tea cup to Vince's and taking a sip.

"One things for sure," said Stork putting the tea back down. "I sure like your music better than Finn's."

* * *

**A/N: Happy New Years! A new chapter for a new start. Hope you enjoyed it and are keeping tabs with the story. I know I had my year long hiatus and most of the readers probably thought I wasn't going to continue this story but no worries! I'm sticking with this story to the end. **

**Please Review, I enjoy knowing peoples thoughts on the story, and how I can evolve it better.**


End file.
